1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wireless devices, in particular to a method and system to discriminate connection between wireless devices avoiding needless interruption to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information handling systems in general have attained widespread use in business as well as personal computing environments. An information handling system, as referred to herein, may be defined as an instrumentality or aggregate of instrumentalities primarily designed to compute, classify, process, transmit, receive, retrieve, originate, switch, store, display, manifest, detect, record, reproduce, handle or utilize any form of information, intelligence or data for business, scientific, control or other purposes. The information handling system may be configured for a specific user application or requirement such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage and/or global communications. In general, an information handling system may include a variety of hardware and/or software components that may be configured to provide information and/or consume information. An information handling system may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and/or networking systems.
Information handling systems such as personal computers (PC) have traditionally relied on wired connections to communicate to other PCs; computers such as servers; personal digital assistants (PDA); and peripherals such as printers, scanners, and Internet cameras.
Infrared and wireless technologies have provided the ability for PCs to wirelessly connect to peripherals and to one another. This type of connection facilitates communication over limited distances with a considerable exchange of information and data. As used in the present disclosure, the term “connection” is generally defined to include point-to-point connections and network connections.
Through industry-sponsored specifications, direct wireless communication links between PCs, computers, peripherals, and other devices have evolved into structured and controlled communication. Industry specifications include the Institute of Electronics and Electrical Engineering (IEEE) 802.11 standards and related derivatives (e.g., 802.11(a) and 802.11(b)). Another popular and related wireless communication specification is the Bluetooth™ standard developed and supported by the Bluetooth™ consortium. Generally, these specifications rely on radio frequency communication in a specified range. Such wireless communications technologies provide for small form-factor, low-cost radio solutions that provide links between mobile PCs such as laptops; mobile or cellular phones; and other portable handheld devices such as PDAs; and allow for connectivity to the Internet and other networks.
Further, such wireless communications technologies allow for wireless personal area networks (WPAN) to be created with and between roaming wireless devices. For example, as a wireless device enters a WPAN or WLAN that is enabled with IEEE 802.11, 802.11(b) or 802.11 (a), Bluetooth™, or similar wireless technology, the wireless device may become part of the WPAN or WLAN. The wireless device is then able to communicate with other devices. Devices are advised of other devices, peripherals, and connections that are available on the particular network.
In a typical scenario with a desktop PC within a WPAN, the user of the desktop PC may be made aware of devices that are in the WPAN. As a wireless mobile device enters the WPAN, the user may desire to be made aware of the presence of the wireless mobile device entering the WPAN. Generally, wireless-technology-enabled devices, automatically advise all other devices of their presence as they enter a zone in which they are able to connect to the WPAN. With the growing use of wireless connectivity technology in portable devices such as PDAs and cellular telephones, whenever a user carrying such a device enters the connectivity zone of the user WPAN, the user is made aware of the presence of the device causing non-solicited interruptions. To lock out all passing wireless technology devices that enter the zone of the user WPAN would exclude communicating with devices that the user desires to connect to.